The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly is adaptable to using, for example, in mounting a 3.5 inch floppy disc device in a space for a 5 inch floppy disc device.
In a compact computer, instead of a 5 inch floppy disc (also commonly referred to as a 51/4 inch floppy disc) as a magnetic disc for storing program and data, a 3.5 inch floppy disc which is more compact and more convenient in transportation and storage has been utilized.
For this, there is a mounting device which mounts in a space for a 5 inch floppy disc device on a compact computer to mount a 3.5 inch floppy disc device.
In such case, as shown in FIG. 1, the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1, after being mounted on a mounting device 2, is mounted on a compact computer similarly to the 5 inch floppy disc.
This mounting device 2 is constituted with a 5 inch chassis 3 having the same size as that of a box shape excluding an upper panel of a 5 inch floppy disc device, a front panel 4 having the same size as that of a front panel of a 5 inch floppy disc device and a relay substrate 5 for converting a connector of the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 into a connector of the 5 inch floppy disc device and leading out it.
Practically, the 5 inch chassis 3 has a bottom plane portion 6 and side plane portions 7 and 8 all of which correspond to a box size of the 5 inch floppy disc device and are formed integrally of a plate metal, and, in the bottom plane portion 6, protrusions 6A, 6B, 6C and 6D are cut up for mounting the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 at a predetermined position matched to mounting holes formed in a bottom plane of the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1.
In flat portions of upper ends of the protrusions 6A, 6B, 6C and 6D, through-holes 9A, 9B, 9C and 9D are formed and, by disposing the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 with the mounting holes of the bottom plane being matched with the through-holes 9A, 9B, 9C and 9D, first, and then screwing screws 10A, 10B, 10C and 10D from a rear plane of the bottom plane portion 6 as shown by arrows a, b, c and d, it is made that the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 is mounted to the 5 inch chassis 3.
Further, in the side plane portions 7 and 8 of the 5 inch chassis 3, thread holes 7A, 7B, 7C, 7D and 8A, 8B, 8C, 8D are formed for mounting the 5 inch chassis 3 to a compact computer and substantially rectangular shaped engaging holes 7E and 8E are formed for engaging the front panel 4.
Practically, the front panel 4 is an integral mold of resin and, in a panel portion, an insertion window opening 4A and a lever opening 4B which correspond, in shape, to a floppy insertion window 1A and a floppy deriving lever 1B provided in the front panel of the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1, respectively, and in both sides of the panel portion, engaging nails 4C and 4D are formed.
Therefore, by inserting the front panel 4 to the 5 inch chassis 3 on which the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 is mounted as shown by arrows e and f and by making the engaging nails 4C, 4D engaged with the engaging holes 7E and 8E of the side plane portions 7 and 8, it is made that the front panel 4 is mounted to the 5 inch chassis 3.
By this, the 3.5 inch floppy disc can be inserted through the insertion window opening 4A of the front panel 4 at which time a floppy deriving lever 1B protrudes into the deriving lever opening 4B of the front panel 4.
By depressing the floppy deriving lever 1B protruded, the 3.5 inch floppy disc pops out in the insertion window opening 4A, by which it is made possible to derive the 3.5 inch floppy disc.
Further, on the relay substrate 5, a connector 5A for connection to a connector disposed on a rear plane of the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 is disposed and this connector 5A and a 5 inch connector pattern portion 5B formed in a rear end portion of the substrate are connected by a wiring pattern 5C.
By this, the relay substrate 5 is mounted to the 5 inch chassis 3 by engaging the connector 5A with the connector of the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 and screwing screws 11A, 11B into thread holes 6E, 6F of the 5 inch chassis 3 through the through holes 5D, 5E formed in the relay substrate 5 as shown by arrows h and i.
By mounting the 3.5 inch floppy disc device 1 to the mounting device 2 in such manner, it is made possible to mount the 3.5 inch floppy disc device easily in a space which is constituted, in outer configuration and electrically, similarly to the 5 inch floppy disc device and has the 5 inch floppy disc device of a compact computer mounted.
However, in the mounting device having such construction in which the 5 inch chassis 3 is formed with a plate metal having similarly outer configuration to that of the 5 inch floppy disc device, there is a problem that the size is large and the weight increases.
Further, in addition to this, in a case where the 5 inch chassis 3, the front panel 4 and the relay substrate 5 of the mounting device 2 are to be transported as kit parts, there is a problem that the transportation efficiency is bad, since it is necessary to package them with a member whose size is similar to that of the 5 inch floppy disc device and a corresponding space is required.